


Now What?

by Khashana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Archive Warnings For Movie Events, Drabble, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Swearing, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made the decision not to tell Spock, but then...Drabble about Jim's thoughts during Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> I surely wasn’t the only person to notice the sheer slashy romance blossoming in that almost-last scene. It was so beautiful I didn’t know what to do.   
> Haha. Of course I did. I did what I always do: wrote the subtext.  
> Now, I blame the bit at the beginning on Taylor Swift. I was listening to Love Story as I wrote it, and after that came You Belong With Me (so sue me, yes, I listen to those songs). And, oh my gosh, You Belong With Me is absolutely perfect for them. The music video wrote itself in my head as I sat and stared into space and listened to it. Somebody, please, make this as soon as the DVD comes out. Anyways. Angsty preslash set during Into Darkness.

Jim didn’t know he wanted the fairytale until Spock.   
All that true love, one person for the rest of your life crap. Jim just didn’t do it. Until his irritating, logical, green-blooded First Officer came along, complete with girlfriend.  
Jim wasn’t an idiot. He noticed the crush when it started, and he noticed when Spock became most of what he thought about.  
He told Spock that he pulled him out of the volcano because he would miss him.  
Understatement of the year.  
He’d known he was about to die, and, selfishly, he’d called for Spock, and Spock came, and he stayed with Jim, and he cried.  
Now. Now is the moment to tell him.  
So he asked Spock if he knew the real reason he’d saved him.  
And Spock had answered that they were friends.  
And he said it with such emotion in his voice, as though the word meant everything, and Jim couldn’t do it. He died having made the decision not to tell Spock the truth.  
I love you.  
Of course, then Bones thought of a way to bring him back, and Jim woke up in sickbay with Spock there looking composed yet overjoyed, and his first thought was, “I’m alive. “ The second was, “Crap.” And his third was, “Now what?”

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Spock says ‘friend’ with emotion, he’s speaking the Standard for t’hy’la.


End file.
